


My Heart's a Stereo

by itstartswith_aardvark



Series: Just the Music [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Let bucky live his life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartswith_aardvark/pseuds/itstartswith_aardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a thing for today's music. Everyone else just has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's a Stereo

Today's music is a far cry from what he grew up with. The first modern song he heard gave him a migraine; what even _was_ a synthesizer? But eventually he found himself humming the tunes of the top 40 and getting excited when a song he liked came on. It's to the point now where he has to have music wherever he goes, whether it's to the store or just down the hall to bother Sam. His therapist says it's good that he's getting to enjoy little things again, maybe he'd benefit from writing some music himself. He tries it, but one broken guitar and three packs of paper worth of scrapped lyrics later he resolves to leave it to the professionals. He does let himself sing though, just a little when nobody's around. Eventually Sam hears and teases him to kingdom come but admits that he's not half bad. When a week passes with nobody asking when his single will drop he knows his secret is safe. That still doesn't stop him from wailing out an Adele song in a screechy falsetto to annoy the hell out of whoever's nearby. Soon Wanda's recommending artists to him and asking what his favorites are. He has a tough time answering, mainly because he listens to everything. Pop when he works out; Turn Down for What is his go-to when he's doing squats. For some reason anything by Missy Elliot makes driving tolerable and he plays country when he does chores for a specific reason; the sooner he gets them done the sooner he can _turn it off_. When he's up late cleaning the endless panels of his arm a Kings of Leon album on shuffle keeps him sane and, well, there's no such thing as a bad time for Queen Bey in his opinion. Then, he happens upon electro swing and the apartment rattles with the might of his stereo for days. The only reason Steve doesn't argue is because he's there dancing, too. Before long he finds himself enamored with vinyl records and, with help from Sam, eventually boasts quite the collection. By some cosmic accident he comes across a turntable at a garage sale and heaven have mercy on them all because he starts DJing. Weeks of cringeworthy screeching for one successful scratch on a Johnny Cash record of all things. He starts putting together mixtapes under the name DJ BuckWild, and many nights Sam and Steve conspire to just hide the damn thing before their neighbors break out the torches and pitchforks. When Christmas rolls around he offers to DJ the team Christmas party and, to everyone's immediate relief, uses a Pandora station. Hearing him yell All I Want For Christmas Is You at the top of his lungs is unanimously preferable to hearing him ruin another record. When he abandons and eventually forgets the turntable for orchestral versions of regular songs they waste no time ensuring its possibly malicious but definitely permanent disappearance. Fortunately that phase lasts a good while; something about We Found Love played by a symphony orchestra completely fascinates him. But, it's only a matter of time before-  
"Hey Stevie, have you seen my turntable? This would be awesome on my mixtape."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you have a playlist with all those on it. I had so much fun writing this I just might add a few more parts.


End file.
